ClairHutchins.txt
__TOC__ ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0010C8C5 |before= |response=''{you and Fred both work in a hotel. Fred cooks chems in the basement, and you detest him / Stern}'' Fred? Are you going to hang out in the lobby all day again, or are you actually going to go down and do some work? |after=Fred: Being available to the customers is work! It's not all about cooking chems, Clair. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8C3 |before=Fred: Being available to the customers is work! It's not all about cooking chems, Clair. |response=''{Stern}'' It's not all about sampling those chems, either. Maybe if you stopped using, you could focus. |after=Fred: What? Where's the fun in cooking it if you ain't using it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8C1 |before=Fred: What? Where's the fun in cooking it if you ain't using it? |response=''{sarcastic / Stern}'' My mistake. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0010C8BF |before=Fred: Clair... Claaaaair? I know you may not admit it, but underneath that icy face of yours, you secretly like me. |response=''{Stern}'' No. I don't. |after=Fred: Oh, I think you do. Come on, I'm the only reason people come to this hotel anymore. Give me a little smile at least. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8BD |before=Fred: Oh, I think you do. Come on, I'm the only reason people come to this hotel anymore. Give me a little smile at least. |response=''{Stern}'' People come to see you because they're chem addicts, and bottom-feeders. This place was a palace once, now it just has you. Think about that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0010C8BC |before= |response=''{talking to Fred Allen, the two of you both work for Marowski / Stern}'' We're going to have a conversation with Mister Marowski about your conduct. Again. |after=Fred: What? Ah come on, Clair, what'd I do this time? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8BA |before=Fred: What? Ah come on, Clair, what'd I do this time? |response=''{Stern}'' It's what you're not doing. You're supposed to stay in that lab of yours making those chems. |after=Fred: The air's nicer up here in the lobby. Besides, don't you like having my smiling company? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8B8 |before=Fred: The air's nicer up here in the lobby. Besides, don't you like having my smiling company? |response=''{Stern}'' No. I don't. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0010C8B6 |before=Fred: Hey Clair. You knew the boss in his heyday, right? What was it like working for a big shot? |response=''{referring to Fred Allen, the person you're talking to, you think he's incompetent / Irritated}'' Well, I didn't have to deal with incompetency, for one. |after=Fred: There she is. The ice queen cometh! Warm up a little, Clair. I was just asking. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8B4 |trow=2 |before=Fred: There she is. The ice queen cometh! Warm up a little, Clair. I was just asking. |response=''{Stern}'' Fred. This hotel used to be the center of everything in this neighborhood. That's all gone now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' How is bringing that up going to "warm me" to you, exactly? |after=Fred: Ah, okay, you... got a point there. Sorry. |abxy=A1b}} DialogueGoodneighbor |scene= |srow=30 |topic=000A7CF5 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{player walks into your hotel for the first time / Stern}'' Before you even start, let's skip to the point. We have rooms. One room, specifically. Payment due up-front. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your hotel looking for a room}'' Spare me any sob stories. This is a hotel, not a charity, and we insist on full payment for the room. No discounts. No exceptions. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{stern, organized}'' Oh, you. Staying with us today? Renter assumes no expectation of privacy or safety for you or your belongings. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{stern, organized}'' Looking for a room? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{stern, organized}'' You again. Staying with us today, I trust? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0010C8C8 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{player rents a room}'' The room is on the top floor. When you come to the hallway, it's the last one on the right. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Top floor. Long hallway. Last room on the right. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money, under your breathe / Irritated}'' Deadbeat... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money / Irritated}'' Come back when you have the money. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money / Irritated}'' Then get lost. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0010C8C7 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' Then leave. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Irritated}'' Then you came to the wrong place. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{to yourself / Irritated}'' Mark another in the "moocher" column... |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0010C8C6 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=Make up your mind next time... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=I'll just cross you off the waiting list, then. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=Figures. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=It's the decor, isn't it? |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=00075DE2 |trow=12 |before=Player Default: Can you tell me a bit about this hotel? |response=''{player asks about the history of the hotel / Irritated}'' *sigh* Why do they always have questions? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{dry humor / Sarcastic}'' The Hotel Rexford used to be a grand establishment. We even had guests that didn't throw up all over the floor. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' But now the only people who come by are looking for somewhere to nurse a hangover or shoot up chems... |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' So, still want a room? |after=Clair: *sigh* Why do they always have questions? |abxy=Y1d}} |before=Player Default: Who owns this place? |response=''{player asks who owns the hotel, you're nostalgic and sad for the glory days / Depressed}'' Mister Marowski. You should have seen him in his day. This place used to be flowing with high-end chems, beautiful clients, and ooh.. the parties. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' But now he just stews in the back office and disgraces his parents' memory. I swear if they knew how far he's fallen, they'd die all over again. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' So why don't you rent a room before I get worked up? |after=Clair: *sigh* Why do they always have questions? |abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: Tell me more about this Marowski character. |response=''{player asks what you can tell him about Marowski / Irritated}'' Why bother? He's worthless. The other big names caught him with his pants down, and now he just has this ratty hotel. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' That's the way Goodneighbor operates. The strong make it to the top, until someone stronger kicks them down. |after= |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Now are you buying this room? Or not? |after=Clair: *sigh* Why do they always have questions? |abxy=Y3c}} |before=Player Default: Tell me a bit about yourself, Clair. |response=''{player asks you about yourself / Tired}'' I have been working in this hotel for over forty years, and this is NOT how I imagined spending my retirement. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Now are you done being nosy, or are you getting a room? |after=Clair: *sigh* Why do they always have questions? |abxy=Y4b}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000A7CF5 |trow=5 |before= |response=Your room is upstairs. Top floor. The last one on the right down the long hallway. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just recently rented a room in the hotel}'' Enjoy your stay. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just recently rented a room in the hotel}'' Complaints about the room? Two words: "Care" and "Don't". |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just recently rented a room in the hotel}'' Don't disturb the other guests. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just recently rented a room in the hotel}'' No refunds in the event of armed robbery or kidnapping during your stay. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0008511C |trow=3 |before= |response=Did I... not make myself clear? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is there a problem? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yes? Were you going to say something? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGoodneighborRufus |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00183E7E |before= |response=''{Mildly annoyed. There's a strange robot next to Stanley / Puzzled}'' Rufus, what the heck is this thing? |after=Rufus: It's that brewing machine I was telling you about. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00183E7A |before=DrinkingBuddy: I am here to provide entertainment and ice cold libations. |response=''{sigh at the beginning, allowing Stanley to set up his robot in the hotel / Stern}'' Fine, just get it set up over at the bar and out of my doorway. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Commencing normal operations. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00183E77 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I found a robot that was supposed to be delivered to someone here. Any idea who it might be? |response=''{player says he has a robot he needs to deliver to someone in the hotel / Stern}'' Rufus deals with the robots. Now rent a room or move along. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportClairHutchins.txt